The Legend of the Dairy King
by JenniferR.Song
Summary: A oneshot about the little noticed Dairy King! How did he die? Who was he before? My good muse is hyper today!


Hiya, there! Just taking a little break from my other stories to write a shot one-shot. Cassi's still a little on the green side since Adrena-land, so I'm stuck with Mariyh. Not that that's a bad thing, mind you. She just had two bag of cotton candy, and has been bouncing off the walls ever since. (ducks; Mariyh zooms overhead: "WHEE!"; sits back up) See what I mean? Enjoy y'all!

Summery: A one-shot about the little-noticed Dairy King! How did he die?

Disclaimer: I do not own _Danny Phantom_ or any of its characters. If I did, I would keep the show going.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Everyone knows who the Dairy King is. He's a ghost that haunts a castle owned by the rich billionaire Vlad Masters, and has a great affinity for cheeses of all kinds. What nobody knows, however, is how he came to haunt those walls._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, watch where you're swinging that thing! Dontcha know you could hurt someone like that?" A short man with black hair waved his arms at the worker. He was about fifty years old, and was dressed in a red suit, his favorite, as a matter of fact.

"Sorry, Mr. Kingsley!" shouted the lift-worker over the noise. He gently maneuvered the milk pasteurizer over to where it needed to go.

Darien Kingsley sighed in relief. The last thing he needed was for his cheese company to go down because of one worker's stupidity. He had worked for two-and-a-half decades to build up his cheese company, _Cheeses of Wisconsin_. Half of his lifetime so far. He hoped one day to be able to relax and maybe pass on his company to his most trusted employee. He had never married, and a result, never had children.

He trudged up to his office. His factory was located on one side of a mountain. His lovely, though overlarge, home, an ancient castle, was on the other side. Opining up the little window that oversaw the entire factory, he watched as the cheeses were made.

Cheddar, mozzarella, Monterey Jack, and, of course, his favorite, the Gouda. The company motto was "Try the (they would put the cheese that they were advertising here); it's dairy fresh!"

He sat down at his desk in an effort to complete a stack of paperwork that seemed to have bred in his absence. Two hours later, he finally reached the bottom of the stack. Yawning, he locked up his office as his secretary had already gone home for the day. Only a few workers remained. One thing was for sure; come 5 o'clock, most of them clocked out and headed home.

He walked along the catwalk above a milk and cheese blender. Unfortunately, he didn't see the small pool of mixture right in his path, and slipped right in it. He grabbed the railing, hoping that it would support his weight. The railing groaned underneath his small weight and broke. He fell, screaming, into the vat. His last thoughts were, _Killed by my own cheese. How ironic, dontcha know?_

When the workers finally pulled him out, they tried to perform CPR on him, but he was already gone.

Darien woke up a few hours later. He noticed that he was in his office. He tried to stand up only to find he was floating in the air! Shocked he floated over the window, where the reflective surface showed his now ghostly visage.

He was dressed in a red robe, with a crown on his head. A scepter was grasped in his right hand. His skin was now a sickly green, his eyes a bright, luminescent green. His once black hair was now silver-white.

"Well, what do yah know?" he said, realizing his voice now had an echo to it. "I'm a ghost. But not jest any ghost, I'm…" He thought for a second. "The Dairy King!"

He zoomed out of the factory, content to haunt his old castle for years to come. Even when that annoying bachelor moved in, he still didn't budge from his castle.

The young lad who he found one time was quite interesting too. Before he left the boy, he couldn't resist giving him a parting salute as he floated through the ceiling.

"Try the Gouda; it's dairy fresh!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whee! All done! For some odd reason this one popped in instead of another chapter for my other stories. Hey, why am I complaining? I was curious about what happened to the Dairy King and BOOM! Hope y'all had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. R&R, y'all!


End file.
